Forgotten?
by axkobsessed
Summary: Modern AU Oneshot. Katara thinks Aang forgot her birthday. Kataang.


_Yay this is my X'Mas present to all my friends, reviewers to my past stories, and any other peope who happen to read it! Merry Christmas to one and all!_

_P.S Katara and Aang are the same age in this story, 14 years._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or a Crumpler bag, but I really wish Santa would give either of them to me for Christmas! That would be soooo COOL!

* * *

_

As Katara walked through the hallways of the school, she kept looking out for her boyfriend Aang, who seemed to be missing the entire morning, even durng assembly time. That was unusual for him, as he would normally be the first one here, and they would go to the cafeteria and talk or engage in...other activities.

Katara blushed as she remembered the time her brother Sokka had accidentally come upon Aang and

her making out in the pavilion near the classrooms. Aang had to hide from him for the entire day to avoid being killed.

_Where is he? Fine time to go missing. On my birthday too. _Katara thought miserably to herself. On her past few birthdays, Aang had made a special point to do something exciting and fun for her every year, no matter how busy he was. That was one of the reasons she loved him so much, because he was the sweetest guy she knew.

She went for another walk around the school, trying to spot him among the crowds of people entering the school, and those chatting in the cafeteria. _Maybe he's sick or something! _As she sighed and turned around, the bell rang, but she heard someone call her name.

"Katara!"

She turned around in excitement, recognizing the voice. She saw Aang run to the gate huffing, but suddenly her brother Sokka closed the gate in front of him.

"Sokka! Let him in!" Katara demanded. Just because he was a "student leader', as he liked to emphasize to her, he was sometimes a jerk.

"Sorry, Katara, your boyfriend came in late, so he has to go for detention," Sokka smirked, before his girlfriend Suki, who was also on the prefectorial board, came up behind him.

"Don't be such a jerk, Sokka, he's only a few seconds late." Suki said, opening the gate.

"Suki!" Sokka whined.

"Thanks Suki, I owe you one," Katara said, as she grabbed Aang's hand, and they quickly rushed to their classroom.

"So, care to tell me why you were late?" Katara asked Aang.

"Um...I overslept today." Aang sheepishly said. Katara frowned in confusion.

"I thought you were always a light sleeper." Katara said.

"I was up last night rushing homework," He said as he yawned. "Sorry if you were lonely this morning."

"Its fine." Katara kissed him on the cheek.

XxX

Throughout the entire duration of first period, Katara kept looking for some kind of hint that Aang wanted to celebrate her birthday with her, but he didn't drop anything. Unlike the past few years, where he

would hint it to her numerous times, making her so anxious to see his surprise she would literally run out of school the minute the bell rang in excitement. _Did he forget? _Katara asked herself again and again.

During break, as she walked round the school with Aang just enjoying his presence, she was done asking herself, and decided to ask him.

"Um...Aang?"

"Yeah Katara?"

"Do you...do you know what day it is today?"

"Er...Tuesday right?" He replied. Upon seeing her distraught face, he quickly changed his answer.

"Uh...no Wednesday!" He said. "Katara, what's wrong?" He asked, seeing that she was looking hurt.

"It's nothing, Aang." Katara replied, trying to keep any hurt out of her voice. She didn't want him to arrange some last-minute event for her. The best part of having a surprise from Aang was knowing that he had put his best effort into what he had done for her.

"Let's go back to class." Katara suggested.

XxX

The rest of the day in class, she basically spaced out in every lesson, trying not to feel too resentful towards Aang for forgetting. After all, she had forgotten his 13th birthday last year too, not realizing it until Sokka had asked her what she got for him, had she suddenly recalled she clean forgotten about Aang's birthday. Aang had assured her it was fine the next day, and that having such a wonderful girlfriend was already the best present he could get, but Katara still couldn't help but feel guilty.

_So this is how Aang felt the last time. _She thought to herself. _I still can't believe he forgot my birthday! This is so unlike him!_

"Katara, what's wrong?" Aang asked her, pulling her put of her mental discussion.

"What? Nothing's wrong." She replied, trying to sound as apathetic as possible.

"Katara, that's the fourth time you were spacing out, please tell me what's wrong?" Aang wasn't convinced.

"It's nothing." Katara insisted. Aang knew better than to probe when she was in a bad mood, so he left it at that.

After three periods of spacing out and Katara's cold attitude to him, the bell finally rang, and Aang quickly got up and followed Katara, as she had left the class as quickly as possible, clearly not wanting to be with him any longer.

As Katara exited the compound, Aang finally caught up, and grabbed her hand.

"Katara, please what's wrong?" Aang pleaded with her. "Did I do something?"

_Its not what you did, its what you didn't do. _Katara thought bitterly to herself, as she forced herself to look at Aang.

"I told you it's nothing!" She snapped.

"Katara, I'm not letting you go until you tell me." Aang said firmly.

Sudddenly, her patience snapped, and all the anger that Katara had kept bottled up since the start of the day was released as she yelled at Aang.

"Do you really not know what day it is!?" She screamed at him. "How could you forget my birthday!?"

With that, she tore her hand out of his grasp, and ran out of the compound as fast as she could, wanting to get as far away as possible. As she reached the bus stand, she saw that she was alone, and she let her tears fall.

XxX

"Maybe he was just too busy recently." Suki reasoned.

"He would have made time for me no matter how busy he was in the past," Katara said sadly. She had gone to Suki's house, since she couldn't bear to face Aang after yelling at him like that. Plus, Suki had plenty of experience with 'boyfriend insensitivity', seeing as Sokka was her boyfriend. "Maybe he just doesn't care anymore."

"I don't think Aang is that sort of guy," Suki said thoughtfully. "Sokka, maybe."

Katara forgot her misery at the moment to laugh at her brother. "How do you put up with him? Has he ever remembered your birthday?"

"Er...Once or twice," Suki said embarrassedly. Seeing Katara's skeptical look, she added. "After I tell him."

"I can't imagine having a boyfriend like Sokka." Katara shuddered at the thought.

"That's why you should treasure Aang, now that you have him," Suki advised. "You know, quite a lot of the girls in our school have a crush on him you know."

"What!?" Katara exclaimed, shocked. "Like who?"

"Promise you won't kill them," Suki said, and after seeing Katara nod her head grudgingly, continued.

"I heard On Ji likes him; she wanted to ask him out to that dance thing last year, but he asked you first." Suki started, but seeing Katara's furious face, quickly added, "Which goes to show he doesn't love any one else, only you."

"I guess you're right; I shouldn't be so petty, I mean I did forget his birthday last year," Katara said shamefacedly. "And he didn't freak out over it. I should go apologize to him."

"I'll come with you, so that you won't get scared." Suki suggested, as Katara nodded gratefully.

"Thanks."

XxX

As Katara walked to Aang's house, she was pondering on how to apologize to him. In hindsight, what she did seemed to be really childish, and she felt really ashamed of herself. _How could I have treated Aang like that? _As she reached his front porch, she hesitated.

"Maybe he's still mad at me; maybe I should come back another time." Katara tried to stall, but Suki pulled her to the door.

"Come on Katara, no point making both of you miserable because you can't apologize to him," Suki said. "Besides, I'm sure he's forgiven you already, if he ever did blame you in the first place."

Katara nodded weakly, as she reluctantly pressed the doorbell. For a moment, Suki thought that Katara was really going to run before Aang opened the door. They heard someone approach the door, and unlock it.

The first thing Katara saw was a smiling Aang standing on the doorstep, with a brilliantly decorated room, with streamers, balloons, and various other decorations behind him.

"Thanks for bringing her, Suki." He nodded at Suki, as she shrugged.

"What-wha..." Katara tried to speak, but Aang grabbed her hand before she had a chance, and pulled her into the magnificent liviing room inside.

"Wow...What's this for?" Katara was still too disoriented to think.

"To celebrate the 14th birthday of the most wonderful girl in the world." Aang grinned at her.

"This is for...me?" Katara asked, still confused. "I thought you forgot!"

"Was I convincing?" Aang asked with a smirk, and Katara couldn't help but laugh as she admitted, "Pretty much."

"Oh, and if you think that I did all this last-minute, I have witnesses here to say that I've been preparing it since this morning." Aang smiled, indicating behind him, where she saw her good friend Toph and her brother Sokka emerge from the kitchen.

"Oh sure, I'll vouch," Sokka said. "But it'll cost you 10 bucks."

Katara laughed as she saw Aang elbow Sokka in frustration, while Toph just snickered.

"Seriously, Twinkletoes here has been preparing this party since morning," Toph pointed at the table. "Why do you think he was late today?"

"Toph, you're pointing to the table." Sokka whispered. Toph put her hand down in embarrassment, as she shrugged.

"You know what I mean."

Katara seemed to have finally got over her confusion, as she ran to Aang and gave him a big hug, nearly knocking him over.

"So...Am I forgiven?" Aang smirked.

Katara laughed as she replied, "That depends on how good the cake is, plus my present. You did get me a present right?"

"Of course, my princess." Aang chuckled, as he led tham all to the table, which was laden with drinks, food, presents, and of course, Katara's huge heart-shaped birthday cake. As she admired the cake, she saw huge words in icing.

"HAPPY 14th BIRTHDAY KATARA!"

LOVE, AANG,TOPH,SUKI,AND SOKKA.

"That's so sweet, Aang!" Katara said as she enveloped him in another hug.

"Hey! Why is my name last!? I thought we agreed my name would be first!" Sokka complained.

"That's because you helped the least," Toph said matter-of-factly. "Plus, Twinkletoes is her boyfriend."

"Yeah, and you wanted to give me detention so I can't finish the surprise!" Aang said, in a mock angry voice.

"Next time you're late, I'm making sure you get detention." Sokka whispered angrily.

"Can we cut the cake already? I'm starving!" Toph said, her stomach rumbling.

"We have to sing the song first!" Aang argued. "So wait a while Toph!"

"Aang, can we skip the song?" Katara asked. "I really don't want to know what kind of lyrics Sokka and Toph have cooked up."

"How'd you know we cooked up some funny song?" Sokka asked accusingly.

"Because I can see the lyrics in your hand," Katara sighed, exasperated. "If you really wanted to mess up my birthday, could you at least put in some effort to memorize the lyrics?"

Aang quickly stepped in before it became a full-blown argument.

"Okay okay, skipping the song part," Aang said quickly. "But you still have to make a wish."

Katara closed her eyes for a few seconds, before opening them. "Okay!"

"What you wish for?" Aang asked curiously. Katara shook her head.

"I can't tell you, or it won't come true," Katara smiled shyly. "And I really want it to come true."

"Don't pressure her Twinkletoes, she probably wished that both of you will get married and be together forever or something." Toph smirked, as both of them turned bright red.

"CAKE TIME!" Sokka exclaimed, as he grabbed the knife and started to cut the cake. "I want the part of the cake that has my name!"

"Sokka! Katara's supposed to get the first slice." Suki scolded, as Sokka sighed.

"Fine, but I'm second!" he said excitedly, as he took the first slice and gave it to Katara, before going for the second slice.

As Katara ate the cake, she smiled. It felt exactly like in her past birthday celebrations, she felt happy and pampered. She felt loved.

"So? Does it taste right?" Aang asked, worriedly.

"It tastes great!" Katara said. "Did you guys make it yourself?"

"Yeah, we borrowed one of my uncle's old cookbooks." Aang said, obviously proud of his achievement.

"Toph! I said I wanted the one with MY NAME ON IT!" Sokka screamed at Toph.

"Maybe we should go outside?" Katara suggested. Aang took a look at the chaos in the living room, before nodding.

XxX

As they sat outside, they admired the sunset together, as the sky was filled with streaks of orange and yellow. Katara sat there in a comfortable silence, before remembering that she had to apologize to Aang.

"Aang?" She began, as Aang looked curiously at her.

"I'm sorry for running away after school, and I'm sorry for yelling at you." She apologized.

"You don't have to apologize, I 'forgot' your birthday, remember?" Aang said, smiling.

"But you went to all this trouble and..." Katara took a deep breath. "I know it was really petty of me to be mad at you for forgetting my birthday; I mean, I forgot yours too right? But it just felt like...you didn't care about me anymore. That you didn't love me anymore." Katara confessed to Aang.

"Look, Katara, I'll always love you. Always." Aang said, and Katara could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"Me too." Katara leaned in onto Aang's shoulder, as they continued to admire the sunset.

"So...you wanna go see your presents?"

XxX

As they re-entered the room, they could see that the little squabble over cake had subsided, and that everyone was eating the food and drinks and chatting, though Sokka did seem a little unhappy.

"So that's where you went!" Suki said. "We wanted to open presents, and we couldn't find you!"

"So..can I open them now?" Katara asked, with the air of a child on Christmas morning with her presents.

"Sure." Aang agreed.

"Open mine first!" Sokka pointed to an envelope on the table with his name on it. Katara shrugged.

"Um..okay." As she opened it, she saw a card with HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATARA written on the front. As she opened it she read the little passage inside.

_Happy Birthday..._

_To my wonderful sister_

_who is also a special friend_

_sending you warm &_

_loving wishes_

_for today and always_

_Many Many happy returns _

_of the Day!_

_Sokka_

"Aw that was so nice!" Katara said, laughing as her brother faked throwing up into his cake.

"Where did you learn to write like that?" Katara laughed, as Sokka mumbled something about "copying' and 'internet'. "I thought only Aang could do stuff like that!"

"I can?" Aang asked, confused.

"Yeah, remember my birthday card when I was 12?" Katara giggled. "That was the sweetest thing I ever read!"

"Oh yeah I remember that one," Sokka said, smirking. "I think I really did throw up when I read that!"

"Okay, let's not bring that up." Aang changed the subject, seeing that Suki and Toph were laughing so hard that tears were coming out.

"Here open mine and Toph's gift!" Suki said. "Save the best for last." She smirked at Aang, who blushed.

"What is it? Is it- Wow! It's that dress I liked so much!" Katara squealed, holding up a beautiful blue dress and squeezing Suki. "How'd you know?"

"You weren't really discreet when you were staring at it, just so you know." Suki said, laughing. "Glad you liked it."

"Suki helped me choose my gift," Toph said, handing Katara her present. "So I'm guessing it's something you like too."

"Let's see," Katara said, opening the box, and pulled out a blue Crumpler Barney Rustle Blanket. "Wow, this is so cool, I've always wanted one of these! Thanks!" She exclaimed hugging Suki again.

"Hey, I paid for it!" Toph said indignantly. Katara laughed as she released Suki, and gave Toph a hug as well.

"Well, the final present!" Katara indicated the last box, which was Aang's.

"That's even smaller than my card!" Sokka exclaimed.

"The best things come in small packages, Sokka." Katara said, excitedly unwrapping it to find a small jewelry box.

As she opened it, she saw an intricately designed necklace with a gleaming silver chain, with a blue crystal in the shape of a heart on the end, which shined in the light.

"Wow...." was all Katara could get out, she was speechless, too entranced by the beauty of the necklace.

"I take it that you like it." Aang said, smiling at Katara's surprised expression.

"Like it? I love it! Thanks Aang!" Katara threw her arms around him, as Aang laughed. "Its so pretty!"

"Just like you," Aang said, causing Katara to blush.

"Let's stop the flirting before we start throwing up." Sokka said. "So can I finish the rest of the food?"

"Just go stuff your face Sokka." Toph sighed. Sokka did not need her to tell him twice.

XxX

After all the food was cleared, which took a surprisingly short time, Aang went to clean up the mess in the kitchen, while Katara cleared up her new presents. After she was done, she went to see Aang in the kitchen, while Sokka, Suki and Toph chatted in the living room.

"So...You wanna help me put on my new necklace?" Katara asked Aang, as he was clearing the last of

the dishes.

"Um...sure," Aang blushed, as he unclasped it and placed it around her neck. When he was done, he took a step back to admire her with her new necklace.

"You look great." Aang smiled at her, while she smiled back. "Oh, and I have one more present for you."

"What is it?" Katara smirked, before Aang gave her a light kiss on her lips.

"Could I have a longer one?" Katara asked, her smirk still on her face. Aang smirked back.

"Why not." He leaned in and met her lips with his, and Katara moved her tongue lightly across Aang's lips, silently asking for permisson to enter, and he opened his mouth a little, letting Katara's tongue slide in. As she ran her tongue past Aang's inner lip, she was rewarded with a moan from him. Breaking apart for air, they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, before Katara spoke.

"That was nice."

"Good thing Sokka didn't see that." Aang chuckled.

"Are you sure?" came a smug voice from the kitchen door. Aang and Katara both jumped apart from each other, looking at Sokka, who was smirking, and Toph and Suki, who were trying to contain their laughter.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that," Sokka said, still smirking. "But this is the only time I'll let you get away with it, got it?"

"Yeah." Aang said, blushing.

"Come on Katara, we better leave. We still have school tomorrow." Katara groaned.

"You'll see him tomorrow, Sugar Queen." Toph laughed.

"Uh...fine" She said, gathering her things. Just before she left, Katara gave Aang a kiss on the cheek, as she whispered.

"Don't be late tomorrow."

"Okay." Aang laughed.

As Katara left, she couldn't help but think of Aang, and she remembered her wish earlier on in the party. She smiled.

Toph was pretty good at guessing wishes.

* * *

_Yeah that's my third fanfic so far. Hope it was good, I got the idea from a real situation, and I couldn't help but laugh at it. Yes, Sokka's card did come from some birthday greeting e-card, cos I couldn't think of anything nice to say. Pls review if you like it. Merry X'Mas!_


End file.
